bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Johnson
Zack Johnson is an on-and-off boyfriend of Penny's who first appeared in "The Lunar Excitation". Though usually a friendly, outgoing person, Zack is extremely dimwitted and displays even less understanding of sarcasm than Sheldon does. Despite his stupidity, he is quite interested in science. He is sort of a counterpart to Leonard, and to a greater extent Kurt, Penny's scumbag ex. Zack is always friendly, non-aggressive, and arguably even less intelligent than Kurt. He is in between the other two in being succesful; he has a fairly remedial and unremarkable career (unlike Leonard), but has no mentioned criminal record (unlike Kurt). Zack also appears to be significantly shorter and weaker than Kurt but tougher than an average person. He is presented as moderately attractive. Character Information Zack is the Vice President of the company that designs the Cheesecake Factory's menus (as well as other restaurants menus) which is how he met Penny. Later, he goes on a date with Penny who, allegedly due to having dated Leonard, finds his stupidity insufferable and winds up having a drunken sexual encounter with Leonard on the same night. Zack makes a second appearance in "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis". He briefly meets Amy Farrah Fowler, who instantly feels sexually attracted towards him. She later approaches him at a bar hoping for sexual intercourse with him, but his stupidity becomes too much of a turnoff for her to go through with it. When they shake hands, Amy whimpers, saying that "should hold her over" for a while. Penny gets back together with Zack again in "The Justice League Recombination", later admitting to Leonard that she only did so in order not to be alone on New Year's Eve. In this episode he attempts to befriend Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard. He dresses up as Superman for Stuart's New Year's party, helping them complete their Justice League theme and win the contest for best group costume. He and Penny apparently broke up again some time afterwards. Zack appeared in "The Toast Derivation", having been invited to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment by Sheldon. This was Sheldon's attempt to establish a new social group, along with Kripke, Stuart, and hopefully LeVar Burton, after Sheldon becomes angry because he is not the center of his previous social group. At the social event, Zack managed to impresses Stuart and Kripke with his tale of a naked woman in a hot tub, and later the three end up singing karaoke, much to Sheldon's dismay. Triva * Loves Milk Duds. Given them in "The Justice League Recombination" as an apology and seen eating them in "The Toast Derivation". Gallery Amy9.jpg|Watching the guys laser experiment. Amy8.jpg|Are you going to blow up the moon? Amy7.jpg|The guys meet Zack. Amy6.jpg|Cool! 3D! Jp7.jpg|They wish they were kissing each other. Jp5.jpg|The Justice League of America. Jp3.jpg|Justice League of America. Jp14.png|You used to date Penny? Jp12.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Jp10.jpg|Watching a car jacking. Jp1.jpg|We won! Para5.jpg|Amy's arranged date with Zack. ZackJohnson.jpg|Milk Dud? TBBT 417.jpg|Karaoke! SUPER.png|Zack as Superman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Penny's Boyfriends Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast Category:Season 4 Category:Zack Category:Guest Appearances